


The clock is ticking but there is only silence left

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober2020: Prompt 8 (Abandoned)The Captain disbanded the crew.
Relationships: Oro Jackson & Roger pirates
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The clock is ticking but there is only silence left

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone in discord for being such big enablers! Please, enjoy!

The Captain disbanded the crew.

The Captain disbanded the crew and he left but everyone else remained. But Oro could see the cracks that have always been there getting wider and wider now that the glue holding them together was gone. And she could see how Shanks and Buggy clung to each other and how the older members seemed to forget about them more and more. She could see how Ray-Ray became tired and lost and in the end, all of them disappeared, leaving her to be hidden by Nara and Saya, along with her dear cabin boys.

Then, half a year later, they returned, worried and trembling and angry and scared and they went to the Captain's hometown, voices cracking over the mutterings and denials that Roger was going to be executed. And it hit her like lightning, that the marines were going to take her Captain away for forever, that she would never see her sunny boy ever again, that the Roger pirates were really over and they would never adventure together on the high seas again.

And Oro didn't want this to happen, didn't want the happiness and fun times to come to an end, didn't want to be left alone. Because she knew her crew, knew them better than they even did and... It hurt to admit, but she knew that they would never sail together again.

So she stayed anchored, unable to even leave the harbor to witness the last moments of her bright boy but able to feel the last burst of _loveyousorrysorryloveyouliveon_ and she cried and cried and cried even as Nara and Saya returned and hid her again, even when Shanks and Buggy didn't return, even when days and weeks passed and nobody else came home.

Then Oro had no tears left to shed and all she could think about were her little cabin boys, so young and hurt and lost, and while she missed the rest of the crew, the absence of the bright presences cuddling in the pillow fort in Roger's cabin hit her the hardest.

And then the weeks anchored turned into months, and then into years, and Oro hurt and hurt and hurt. Nara and Saya, her dear shipwrights, were out of it the first few years but they still maintained her, cleaned her, stayed with her. But they didn't sail her and Oro slowly grew weary, restlessness settled in and her heartache only grew.

Ships were made for sailing, for carrying their crew and not only Oro lost her Captain and crew, but she was still here, ready for sailing, alive and unable to leave to follow her boys into the big dangerous world. And god, she hoped they were fine and alive and together, she hoped Ray-Ray and the others took them and hid them from Roger's enemies, she hoped and wished and prayed.

Decades passed by and Oro Jackson wished she had broken down while Roger was still alive. Being left alone, waiting, growing older and older, only to rot away, hidden from the world. The only ship who sailed to the end of the world and back but wasting away in a cave. Oro Jackson hated it.


End file.
